


The Runaway Dinosaur

by Cold_Victor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Guilty Cat Peridot, I don't have any ships here, Minister Cool Lapis, Mostly satire, Normal Daughter Amethyst, Ship what you want, Some of the Rose Quartz in Steven's Gem Theory, Unless you look real hard, Worry Bird Pearl, a bit suspenseful, a pinch of OOC, no humans for some reason, somewhat dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Victor/pseuds/Cold_Victor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven meets his mother... in an unconventional way. </p>
<p>Also starring Pearl, Peridot, Garnet, Lapis and Amethyst.</p>
<p>Based from The Flash S2E21 of the same name, because I've no idea what to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runaway Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time using AO3. So this'll be done as an experiment. So, if you're looking for a good story, then uh... you could look somewhere else. I suggest you read Steven Lazuli, but then that would be self-promoting me on another media.

"What _happened_?!" Pearl burst, her hands fumbling through her hair as Peridot meekly backed away.

"I-I... I don't know! I just found his gemstone lying on the ground!" Peridot stammered, holding out her arms over her head to protect herself.

"You're _lying_!" Pearl insisted, voice cracking. Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Pearl looked to the fusion, who shook her head.

Lapis huddled in between them, looking stone-faced and cool as a cucumber, besides the tired eyes with circles under them.

"I can indeed confirm this," the ocean Gem said in a confident tone. Peridot felt a smile come across her face that the blue Gem was protecting her. It made her feel so valued, that she sniffed and had her eyes water. Lapis continued, "I was with her. The whole time. And I am physical evidence that she's one hundred percent lying."

Peridot immediately sagged as Lapis betrayed her trust for the umpteenth time.

Amethyst chimed in protectively. "What's your evidence?"

"I was there," Lapis shrugged.

" _And_?"

"Nothing. That's it. I was just there."

Garnet raised her hands and clapped them to get their attention. "Okay, okay, everyone calm down."

Lapis raised her eyebrows at the statement, arms crossed over her chest. Pearl's legs were shaking and Amethyst helped her stand. Peridot wallowed in her guilt, contemplating at the grass. Garnet put a hand on her chin, taking a look at her fellow Crystal Gems.

_Alright, we got minister cool, worry bird, normal daughter and guilty cat._ Garnet thought. _We're all here and in order._

"I'm sorry to say I have bad news," Garnet informed solemnly, putting her hands on her hips.

Pearl immediately wailed and had tears running down her face, getting stares from all of them. She pouted and whimpered, "Is my baby dead? Oh, _NO_! Please, Garnet, don't tell me—"

"Steven has been poofed." Garnet stated, adjusting her glasses.

Silence washed through the team.

Lapis tilted her body a bit to the right. "We already knew that," she said, eyes half-closed. The others assented.

"Huh. Then uh..." Garnet scratched her head. "What are we doing again?"

"We're supposed to talk about _this_!" Amethyst exclaimed as she raised her hand, which held the Rose Quartz Gem. "Will Steven be alright?"

"Absolutely," Garnet replied, readjusting her glasses again. She put a straw in her mouth and turned to walk away. "I'll see you in a few." she said, before turning a corner and vanishing from their view. They all knew Garnet was just standing behind the wall for dramatic purposes.

As their leading expert in the future bailed out on them, the rest of the Crystal Gems were petrified with what to do. Especially Lapis. She was _so_ petrified. Lapis yawned, not knowing that Steven being human had repercussions on if he could be able to regenerate or not. Nobody had told her this, so she was inwardly confused at why everyone was panicking so hard. She just scratched her back and waited for Steven to come back.

Peridot felt a small twirl in her stomach. She felt guilty and wrong about this. It was all her fault, she told herself. Even though, she didn't really do anything but get blamed for Steven's disappearance. She had no clue on what happened to him, but she felt like she should know since everyone was pinning the blame on her.

Pearl seized Peridot by the collar aggressively, angry eyes piercing Peridot's submissive ones.

"Pearl! _Pearl_!" Amethyst pulled the white Gem away, putting some distance between her and the technician. "It wasn't her! She doesn't know what happened."

"What did you do!?" Pearl cried, thrashing her arms around. "What did you do to my _baby_?!" Peridot felt her heart stuck in her throat, the overbearing weight of the guilt crushing her shoulders. She didn't know what to do.

"Pearl, you're overreacting—"

"I'm not overreacting!" Pearl stated. "This is the opportune moment to panic! Steven's poofed and we don't know if he could regenerate or what any other consequences there are for a human-Gem hybrid if he stays there in the Gem forever or not, or if Rose comes back—" Pearl cringed, "No! I want my baby boy!"

"P, listen to me. Listen to my voice," Amethyst soothed, " _Listen to me._ Steven will be fine. Because Garnet said so. And he's _Steven_. He'll pull it off."

"But what if he can't?"

"Well—"

"Pssh, well, I'll destroy this world." Lapis said nonchalantly as she kicked a rock. "No reason to have it keep existing if Steven's not around."

Peridot frowned.

"Isn't that a _little_ over the top?" Pearl asked.

Lapis blinked. She narrowed her eyes at the white Gem. "Weren't _you_ a little over the top a moment ago?"

"Hey, that's different!" Pearl fumed.

"I don't see any." Lapis stated as she walked into the barn as she was not needed anymore if Steven was gone. She will not respond to anyone but Steven.

Pearl turned around and started going to the cliffs to contemplate a comeback.

Amethyst looked around, only seeing a depressed Peridot.

"Kind of interesting to see how this affected everyone." Amethyst remarked, shifting her weight to one side. She walked towards the green Gem, who took a step back. Amethyst paused. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Peridot remained still and silent, eyes locked with the ground. Her lips were pressed together firmly like she was controlling her emotions. Grief, guilt, sadness and anger building up inside her. The technician turned her back on Amethyst and went into the barn.

That left Amethyst alone with the Rose Quartz Gem.

"Ughhh..." the purple quartz flopped onto the ground, lying on the grass with the pink gemstone. "Why are people so hard to work with?"

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Rose Quartz Gem...

Steven woke with a cold sweat, sitting up on his bed.

"Woah! That was a weird dream. I can't believe I even did those things! What was I thinking?" he remarked. "Good thing it was just a dream. Or I would've been done for!"

Steven stretched and looked around. His bed was done neatly under his bottom. He felt that was strange. He usually had the covers wrapped over him. And he slept messily. This was new. He got off the bed and noticed the strange array of pink lights instead of the soft orange. In fact, the whole place looked it was done in a pink filter.

"Huh. Weird day." Steven noted, looking out at the cloudless pink sky. "Or maybe it's always been pink?"

He walked down the steps to the living room, and that's when he started noticing some real differences. The temple was broken. The house seemed to be a fusion of itself and a stone cavern. Bits and pieces of furniture and floor were missing. The warp pad lit up and a pillar of light came down and formed a shadow. The shadow revealed itself to be a small Amethyst carrying buckets of paint. Steven stared at the young Crystal Gem, watching her walk out the door without a single glance at him.

Steven turned to the Gems' room and found the door open, and only Rose's room could be seen. A dimension full of pink clouds and whatever you could imagine. Steven contemplated at the floor again, the wooden pieces and stone pieces mixing together like a disjointed memory.

And that's what it was.

A disjointed memory.

"Oh, boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. AO3 isn't that hard to use. It's kind of nice actually. Feels welcoming.


End file.
